The Mating Game Show
by Citrus Taste
Summary: Welcome to the mating show, where nine lucky cats will partake in a mating contest. The best maters will get to choose their mate next time, whilst the worst will have to leave the show! Thank you, and happy mating! (Lemon Fanfiction) (All characters taken)
1. Forms

Hello, and welcome to the mating game show, in which we shall select four lucky females and five lucky males posted by the reviewers! To apply, you need to fill in this lil' form here:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Extra:

Every week, couples will be selected to mate. The ones who mate the worst leave, and the ones that mate the best get to choose their partner for next time! Who decides the best maters? Why the reviewers of course!

Thank you, and happy mating!

 **Rules**

 ***You cannot vote for your own cat**

 ***You can post two forms**

 ***If you win, do not choose the cat your cat just mated with for your mating partner next time**

 ***This is a lemon fanfic, so innocent children turn back now.**

 ***I will not do death, vore, or interspecies.**

 ***You can request couples.**

 ***No copying other cats.**

 ***If you don't like the story please don't whine.**

 ***Please don't flame, either.**

 ***For the love of god, give me time. Don't spam me.**

 ***If you don't say what cat you would like your cat to mate within a week, I will choose for you.**

 ***You have until I post the next chapter to vote.**


	2. Episode 1

I **own literally nothing. With the exception of our lovely hosts, that is. Guess which one's only doing it for the salary. But like I said, I own literally nothing.**

 **Oh, and look at that. I'm alive. Who knew?**

 **Apologies to anyone who didn't make it in.**

* * *

Lights danced across the stage, lighting the hosts up in their full glory. Two she-cats were sitting on piles of moss, waving at the camera; a silver tabby and a lilac torbie. The room was a mixture of pink and black, and it had ten black boxes with pink curtains covering the front set in a line at the back.

"Hello, and welcome to the Mating Game Show!" Said the silver tabby excitably. "I'm Willowstream, and this is my co-host Dawnpetal!" The lilac torbie gave a half-hearted wave.

"Today," she sighed, "we're going to meet our contestants and see them on their first mates. Now!" The two she-cats stood up, walking over to the first black box and unceremoniously tearing the cover off it. "Here we have our first contestant, Oceanbreeze."

The more enthusiastic Willowstream took over as the box revealed itself to be hollow, with a young and sleek she-cat inside it. "Oceanbreeze, famed to be the best mater in her clan, came to meet some other good maters!" She lowered her voice slightly. "And man does she have a tight core! Trust me, I know first hand."

The audience laughed appreciatively, and Dawnpetal, rolling her eyes, proceeded to the next box.

"Now," Began Willowstream, dramatically grabbing the corner of the curtain. "This cat-"

Dawnpetal unceremoniously dragged the curtain down. "Oakfeather, tom, brown tabby, very rough, small dick. Next one!"

Willowstream made annoyed host noises are Dawnpetal dragged her to the next box. The she-cat ripped the curtain off, but Willowstream intervened before Dawnpetal could say anything.

"Now! Orangeblaze- the orange tabby streetwise blow-job loving cat!" She hurried to the next one, pushing past Dawnpetal. "Softlight! The beautiful and gentle siamese cat!"

"You're doing this faster than me." Remarked Dawnpetal.

"Violetwing! Softlight's kinky and gorgeous sister!" She ignored Dawnpetal hissing at her to stop flirting with the contestants and carried on to the next box. "Jayclaw! A handsome blue-grey tom with a huge dick- wonder who will claim his first time! Berryseed, the somehow calico gentle tomcat! Heathwander, a dirty golden tom! Cherryseed, the beautiful virgin she-cat!"

"Wonder why she's called Cherryseed."

"Shut up! And finally, Silvertail! The teasing tabby with the unstretchable core!" She shot a triumphant glare at Dawnpelt.

"And now, for the couples! Oceanbreeze, your partner is-"

"Violetwing's with Silvertail and Berryseed, Softlight's with Orangeblaze, Jayclaw's got Oceanbreeze, and we all welcome the Oakfeather-Cherryseed-Heathwander threesome!"

Willowstream's glare could have dissected dinosaurs.

"Now! Time for our first pairing! Violetwing, Silvertail and Berryseed, please may you step into the SynForest?"

"It's a synthetic forest." Explained Dawnpetal.

"You will all have different entrances to the forest! You need to find each other, and mate! There are cameras watching your every move. Once you're done, we'll extract you and put you in the box. All clear?"

Before they could answer, the floors in the bottom of their boxes disappeared.

"Dawnpetal! You're supposed to wait until they respond!"

Dawnpetal shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Lemon One:VioletXSilverXBerry**

* * *

Silvertail landed in a heap in the middle of the forest. Scrambling to her feet, she shot a look around, to see a female figure through the leaves. Her core growing wet in anticipation, she advanced through the leaves, the she-cat's form growing clearer.

Silvertail padded up silently. Violetwing was still looking around, clearly wondering where everyone else was or something- or perhaps looking for fellow cats. Her tail swung alluringly, revealing her core on every swing.

Suppressing a purr of delight, Silvertail lifted up her tail. She paused, positioning it right outside her core, before she thrust suddenly and roughly in.

Violetwing let out a surprised moan of delight. Turning around, she saw Silvertail. "Hey, cutie." She greeted, opening her legs. "Fancy a lick or two?"

Silvertail smirked. "You fancy licking my core?" She started to move her tail around, pushing her limb further and further into Violetwing.

Violetwing let out a burst of short moans. "No, lick mine. I insist."

"Oh, you insist, do you?" Quick as a flash, Silvertail knocked Violetwing off her feet and pressed her core up against her face. "You sure about that?"

Violetwing growled slightly, pressing up against Silvertail's crotch, knocking her over. She attempted to force her core into Silvertail's mouth, but she forced her tail into it a thrust forwards. Their hips collided mid-air, and they began to grind against each other, each one determined to force the other into submission. Their asses wobbled as they fought against each other, juice from wet cores dripping on the ground.

Violetwing let out a grunt, knocking Silvertail over, but before she could do anything there was a slight cough.

Berryseed was standing there, looking somewhat unnerved. "Um..." He tried, but the two she-cats were already advancing on him.

"You ever mated before, Cutie?" Whispered Violetwing.

"Um, yeah." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh, goodie." Silvertail beamed, turning around and lifting up her tail to reveal her core. "I have a little itch." She wagged her core in front of his face. "Could you do me a little favour and scratch it?"

Berryseed blinked at her, before nervously unsheathing a claw and scratching awkwardly next to it.

"A little bit closer to the core..." moaned Silvertail slightly.

Berryseed cautiously moved his claw closer to her core.

"It's moved inside it." Breathed Silvertail.

Berryseed nervously pushed his claw inside her wet core, moving aside her walls to make way for the sharp, hooked claw.

Violetwing crawled underneath Berryseed, before sticking her rump up and grinding against his member. "Heeey~" she singsonged.

Berryseed groaned as his member unsheathed. He began to twist his claw inside of Silvertail, before pushing his barbed member into Violetwing's core roughly.

Violetwing let out a scream of half ecstasy half pain as Berryseed's large member scratched against her walls. "OH! You're so BIG!" She moaned in delight, roughly buckling under Berryseed's weight. "Harder! Harder!" She moaned eagerly.

Silvertail moaned just as eagerly, as Berryseed thrust deeper and deeper. She began to climax, groaning hungrily as Berryseed thrust further and further in. "Berryseed..." She panted, as Berryseed began to thrust in and out. His claw caught on her g-spot and she screamed in delight, finally orgasming.

Berryseed was now beginning to enjoy this. He shoved himself down heavily onto Violetwing, pushing her down against the floor with a thump before roughly pulling her back up again. He continued shoving up and down, his member pulsating in her tiny core, ripping it to shreds. Meanwhile, his claw was roughly extracted from Silvertail's core, and his tongue injected instead. It lustfully licked up all of her juices, exploring her core eagerly, trying to rediscover her g-spot as his claws clung onto her ass outside.

Violetwing screamed in half pain half delight as Berryseed aggressively tore into her. She could feel his throbbing member, tightly wrapped in her warm core, pushing repeatedly in and out. She started grinding lustfully, her perky ass rubbing against the now-dominant tom as he slammed down on her.

Berryseed forced Silvertail down to the floor, pinning her down with his front legs and enthusiastically licking inside. He navigated around her tight core, nearly pushing his entire snout in, before tugging it out and sticking a coupleof unsheathed claws inside the steaming core. He hovered them tantalisingly above her g-spot, and, crashing down on the other she-cat all the while, whispered to her.

"Do you want this?" He gave his claws a slight wiggle.

"Yes..." She moaned lustfully.

"You sure? Doesn't sound like it to me." He gave another sharp tug.

"Yes!" She moaned. "Yes, please do!"

Berryseed eagerly dug his claws into her core, pushing deep into it amd pressing against her g-spot. Moans mingled in the air as he began to reach a climax, and, surely enough, seed soon squirted out of his member and split all over Violetwng's rump. He tugged his member out of her core, a string of seed dangling between the two organs, and, with one final moan, passed out, claws still deep in Silvertail's core.

* * *

"And, that's that!" Beamed Dawnpetal.

"Dawnpetal! I thought we were going to watch the she-cats fuck!" Hissed Willowstream.

"Well, maybe we can save that for a later episode. But I want to get this show over and done with, so it's time for another pairing! Woo. This time it's-"

"The streetwise and rough Orangeblaze with the soft and submissive Softlight!" Willowstream let out a chuckle. "You know, I was in Orangeblaze's changing room when he said to me that he couldn't wait to have a ride with one of the sisters. Guess he got his wish!"

"What were you doing in his... oh. Anyways!"

The floor of the boxes beneath the allotted couples disappeared.

"Dawnpetal!" You didn't even ask if they were ready!"

* * *

 **Lemon two:OrangeXSoft**

* * *

Orangeblaze landed on a clump of fake plants and rolled off, pulling himself to his feet. He heard a soft thud a little way away, and padded forwards into the light of a small clearing where Softlight lay.

Softlight scrambled to her feet, and blinked at the large tom. "Um, hey." She padded towards the male, before pausing nervously. The tom, much bigger, and clearly much more confident, swaggered slowly towards her.

"Hey, Honey. You're looking fine tonight." He grinned, eying her up amd down. His member slid out of his sheath, and hung tantalizingly beneath him.

Softlight's eyes flickered to his member. "Uh, thank you." She mumbled.

Orangeblaze followed her line of sight and smirked. "Hungry? I've got something for dinner." His member was now fully hardened and out of its sheath.

Softlight gave a little nod.

Orangeblaze pinned her down and crouched over her so that his member dangled over her mouth. "Suck." He comanded.

Softlight's tongue slipped out and slowly curled around the barbed member, tugging on it and luring it closer towards her mouth. She carefully pressed her lips together and started pumping it back and forth. massaging it with her tongue.

Orangeblaze let out a moan of ectasy, his claws digging into the ground as Softlight picked up speed. her tongue danced around the member, pressing around the barbs as she pleasured him. She started moving backwards and forwards, pressing her head against his hips and then pulling back.

She suddenly felt a movement by her core, and glanced back to see that Orangeblaze's tail was cautiously rubbing her core. It flicked it, pressing just around the opening but never quite in it. Softlight let out a long, begging moan, and Orangeblaze smirked.

"Make me cum and I'll think about it." He ground the area around her core, circling but never quite touching it.

Now reinforced with lust, Softlight increased the speed of the blowjob. she swirled the core around in her mouth, and before she knew it, other words were flowing out too.

"Orangeblaze, you're so big." She whispered so quietly the cameras barely picked up on it. She grew louder as she talked, until she reached a scream. "I love your huge member in my maw! Fuck me, Orangeblaze! Fuck me everywhere, with your enormous member!" By now it was a scream.

Orangeblaze's breathing had grown erratic as he pumped in and out. "Yes... yes... YES!" His words marred with screams as seed flowed out of his sizely cock and gushed into her mouth. "Swallow it!" He yelled, watching as Softlight gulped down as much seed as possible. At exactly the same time that the cum overflowed, pouring the hot white liquid onto the floor, he plunged his tail deep inside Softlight.

Softlight screamed through the eternal cum, shuddering in delight as she felt her core being forced into. The walls pulsated around the long appendage as it sunk deeper and deeper inside the walls, aiming straight for her g-spot.

And by StarClan it hit it.

"ORANGEBLAZE! YESSSS!" Screeched Softlight as Orangeblaze's tail rubbed her g-spot. The orgasm was quickly followed by the said tail being surrounded by fluids that leaked out, pooling on the ground beneath her legs.

"Oh yeah." Was panted out as the screen went black.

* * *

"It doesn't even need to be in your den! We can do it in mine!" Protested Willowstream.

"Look, Willo-" Dawnpetal broke off, looking at the cameras. "We're live. We'll talk about this later."

"Damn right we will."

"Next couple is Jayclaw and Oceanbreeze." Deadpanned Dawnpetal.

"You need to add more enthusiasm!" Hissed Willowstream. "Look, I'll do i-"

"No you won't."

And the box floors were gone.

* * *

 **Lemon three:JayXOcean**

* * *

The tiny lithe cat tumbled into the ferns, and fell into an unexpected river with a splash. "What the-?" She muttered, shaking her head.

And that's when she saw the tom.

He was standing behind her, and would have had full view of her jewel when she'd fallen.

And she could tell he'd seen by how unsheathed his member was.

"You wanna go for a ride?" She whispered, stepping up onto the bank. "I sure do. You want to see if that enormous member can fit inside my walls?"

Jayclaw nodded. "If that's what you want."

Oceanbreeze chuckled. "I want you between my legs," she replied, arching her back inwards into a mating stance.

Jayclaw pulled himself up, securing himself carefully. He hovered uncertaintly above her core for a few seconds and then, without warning, plunged his barbed member deep into her core.

Oceanbreeze let out a screech, buckling under his body. She pressed her hindquarters against his hips, slowly rubbing deep into him before erratically jerking his member deeper. She then started to move her hips back and forth, bouncing Jayclaw so that he was bouncing against her.

"C'mon, hon. Let's see if we can make you cum."

Jayclaw was beginning to moan. "Oh, oh yeah. That's... oh StarClan, that's amazing." He started to pound on his own, picking up speed, yanking his barbed member in and out of her thin walls without a second thought. He started slamming down on Oceanbreeze, forcing her closer and closer to the floor.

"Oceanbreeze! I'm going to cum! I'm going to-"

Oceanbreeze nearly collapsed with pleasure as the pressure within her walls increased. No longer just his amazing member, but now seemingly galleons of sticky seed was being pumped into her core.

And before long, it was overflowing, being pushed out of her tiny core and covering her back legs in a sticky seed. She leant down to lick it off, and the screen went black.

* * *

"You finished that too early!" Hissed Dawnpetal.

Willowstream shook her head. "No, I didn't. They'll carry on in the Synforest."

"Look, that's-whatever. Our last couple now. Heathwander, Oakfeather, Willowstream remove your tail right now, and Cherryseed." read out Dawnpetal.

"But you agreed-"

"Later!"

* * *

 **Lemon Four:HeathXCherryXOak**

* * *

By the time the cameras switched to the forest, the two toms had Cherryseed pinned down. Both their members were unsheathed, and Cherryseed's tail was fluttering over them.

"I-is that, uh, good?" She asked almost flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah." Groaned Heathwander. He leant down to Cherryseed's core and hungrily licked it. His attenpts were blocked by her hymen, which stood no chance and was quickly torn through. With the cherry out of the way, be got on with burrowing his tongue inside excitedly. Moaning slightly, his tongue desperately searched higher up, increasing the pressure that was already exerted upon Cherryseed. He hungrily lapped up her fluids, and started the search for her g-spot.

Cherryseed shuddered with delight as Heathwander's tongue dove into her folds. She could feel herself coming already, and this was in no way hindered by the member placed delightfully near her mouth, and then into it.

Oakfeather jammed his member to the back of Cherryseed's throat. "oh yeah," he muttered, before calling out, "Hey, Cherrywhore! Suck!"

Cherryseed eagerly pumped Oakfeather's member in and out if her mouth. she started to massage his balls with her paws whilst she applied more pressure to the tip of his member.

Oakfeather started pounding against her muzzle, roughly shoving his member down her throat whilst he repeatedly smashed his hips against her face. He could feel himself beginning to climax, and began to drive Cherryseed into the ground.

Heathwander had found Cherryseed's g-spit, and was furiously exploring it with her tongue. She was beginning to climax, and he could feel fluids pouring out of her core, and directly into the hungry Heathwander's mouth. Heathwander could feel himself climaxing, and began to rub his member, pointing it so they would all get caught in the spray.

Oakfeather's seed came pouring out, pumping into Cherryseed's mouth. The beautiful ex-virgin hungrily swallowed the seed, desperate to eat as much as was available.

Thoroughly turned on by this entire display, Heathwander's semen squirted over the threesome, covering them in a sticky white liquid.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Dawnpetal exclaimed proudly.

"Now, loving audience," grinned Willowstream, "To decide who goes out and who stays, we need you to rank the parings from top to bottom. The cat with the most votes can decide who they go with next time, whilst the cat with the least votes has to go home."

"Thank you for watching, and, hopefully, contributing."

"Happy mating!"

* * *

 **Random fact: Shoulders turn you on more than legs because you see them less.**

* * *

 **Done!**

 **If you read this far, I am so sorry. That was probably the worst story you ever read.**

 **But seriously, vote, because I can get the next one out until then.**

 **-Citrus**


	3. Episode 1:The Results

**Well, folks, it's four days later and it's time to see who won! I've counted the votes (which all appeared in the same hour, which was pretty weird) and we have our winners.**

 **And no, I still don't own anything.**

Music danced merrily as the stage was lit up once more. Our two lovely hosts were sat (or, in Dawnpetal's case, slumped) on two beanbags that were a hot shade of pink like everything else in the room. The contestants were once again in boxes, but they were more roomly than they were before, as they contained two cats and beanbags that the couples were perched on.

"Ok, we're live!" Called a voice from behind the camera.

"Hello, and welcome back to the Mating Game Show!" Beamed Willowstream. "This time, each of our contestants will discover if they can stay, or if they have to leave. And two or three lucky cats will choose their partner for next week!"

"Or whenever this is next updated," Muttered Dawnpetal.

"Shut up!" Hissed Willowstream quietly. "We made a deal!"

"Yes, we did. And I'm not going to keep to it."

"You-"

"Alright, that's enough of that. There might be kits watching."

"I hope not!"

"Anycase." Dawnpetal stood up. "In third place, we have Violetwing, Berryseed, and Silvertail."

"You have to say it with more-"

"Yeah, whatever. Your go."

"Congratulations Silvertail, Berryseed, and Violetwing! I guess your threesome won them over!" A pink curtain was swept over the three as their spotlight went dark. "Speaking of threesomes, in second place, we have- stop rolling your eyes, Dawnpetal- two hot toms and one beautiful virgin! Everyone give it up for the second place winners, Heathwander, Cherryseed, and Oakfeather!"

The three cats bowed as cheers echoed around the stage. Another curtain swept over the black box containing the other threesome, hiding it from site.

"Don't you dare ruin this for me," Muttered Willowstream to Dawnpetal. "Orange Blaze and Softlight. Oceanbreeze and Jayclaws. One of you will leave, the other will-"

"Oceanbreeze and Jayclaw, congrats. You win." Monotoned Dawnpetal.

The bottom of Orangeblaze's and Softlight's box collapsed, putting them back into the synforest.

"Dawnpetal!" Screamed Willowstream. "What the hell?"

"I got bored."

"You're so irresponsible!"

Jayclaw gave a little cough.

"Oh, right! Congratulations Jayclaw and Oceanbreeze! Now, go back to your changing rooms and think over which cat you would like to mate with." Willowstream turned back to the camera. "Now for Softlight and Orangeblaze's last mate. Remember:Happy Mating!"

* * *

 **The Last Lemon:SoftXOrange**

* * *

Softlight and Orangeblaze landed in a heap together. They lay there for a few seconds, sad.

"We lost," Softlight mewed at last. "We... we lost. we're the first out."

"It doesn't matter." Replied Orangeblaze. "In my mind, we won."

He heaved himself up and gently touched her core. "Shall we?" He asked as his member unsheathed.

"One last time." She replied.

He grabbed the scruff of her neck and started pounding heavily into her, his barbed member tearing apart her core.

"In my mind, we won." He repeated, still pounding heavily into her.

"Thank you," replied Softlight as the two began to orgasm in union.

* * *

"That was... oddly romantic?" Asked Dawnpelt, words tinged with confusion.

"It was wonderful," whispered Willowstream. "Anyways!" She turned back to the camera. "Thank you for watching, and happy mating!"

* * *

 **If you've got this far I imagine your brain cells have been... somewhat depleted by the bad writing.**

 **But! Since I own Oceanbreeze, the first person to comment one of the contestants or pairings with Oceanbreeze can decide who she goes with.**

 **Welp. Any pairing requests just post in the comments.**

 **-Citrus**


	4. Episode 2

**And I have printed another chapter once more. Huzzah. I bet you're screaming in horror.**

 **Enjoy this nightmare.**

 **Also, I'm still in the same state of owning as I was previously.**

"Welcome back to the Mating Game Show!" The lights bounced across the black-and-pink stage once more. The beanbags were now gone the smaller boxes were back,, and the cats were now standing up, next to the winning couple from last time, Oceanbreeze and Jayclaw. Willowstream was beaming at the camera, whilst Dawnpetal was- well, do I even need to say anymore?

It was Willowstream who spoke, and it was she who spoke next. "Thank you, fans," She mewled in response to the cheers echoing around the theatre, "and welcome to the ONE part of the competition Dawnpetal CAN'T ruin!"

"That's just what you want them to think." Muttered Dawnpetal.

"The REVEALING of the couples! Now, Jayclaw!" Dawnpetal padded across the stage to where Jayclaw was. "Have you thought this over?"

The handsome and scarred cat nodded. "Yes. I have."

"And your thought is?"

He glanced at one of the boxes. "Well, I had a long think about this, and-" He paused- "Cherryseed."

"Cool. Moving on..." Dawnpetal sighed. "Oceanbreeze! I guess you've chosen?"

Oceanbreeze swung her long tail. "Heathwander," She purred lustfully.

"Congratulations!" Pink curtains swung off boxes, and the two cats went into the empty ones. Willowstream shot a smug look at Dawnpetal. "Never fear, my lovely fans-"

"Fans?"

"I have... neglected to tell Dawnpetal the pairings, so she can't spoil it for everyone!" Willowstream finished.

"Or, as everyone as would say it, she's an overdramatic perfectionist."

"Shut up!"

"Now, for the first lemon! Introducing... Oakfeather and Violetwing!" Beamed Dawnpetal. "Now!" The bottom of their boxes collapsed, as they were quickly punted into the synforest.

* * *

 **Lemon One:VioletXOak**

* * *

Violetwing still hadn't learned how to land on her feet. She stumbled slightly, looking around nervously, as another thump echoed nearby.

Ah. There it was.

"Oakfeather?" She called out with a flick of her tail, padding towards where the thump had come from.

Oakfeather reared up. "What is it, babe?" He smirked studly, wrapping his tail around hers. "Lemme guess. Ya need a lil' TLC?"

Violetwing purred, lifting up her tail. "What else?"

Oakfeather flipped her, slamming her to the floor. "I'm happy to oblige," He replied, pressing his unsheathed member next to her core. "Do you want it?"

"Oh yes," moaned Violetwing.

"Are you sure? I can't quite hear you." He began to rotate his hips, circling the Shecat's core and glazing over it tantalisingly, but making no actual contact.

"Yes!" Yelped Violetwing. "Oh, StarClan yes!"

"Talk dirty to me."

"I want your seed to drip from my core!" She moaned. "I want to be filled with your cum! I want your member to tear apart your core, and I want kits every moon!"

"Yes!" Moaned Oakfeather. Without warning, he tore into Violetwing, pumping angrily. "Oh yes! You're so tight!" He screamed, shoving his enormous member deeper and deeper into her core.

Violetwing screeched loudly, the entire synforest filling with her noise of delight. the screech was quickly followed by an orgasm.

Oakfeather, ignoring the fluids already filling the she-cat's core, pulled her into a bridge position of sorts, and began to climax himself. Seed squirted into Violetwing's core, mixing with her own cum and overflowing, squirting hot white semen all over the two cat's legs.

Violetwing slumped back down, exhausted, as the screen faded out.

* * *

"I'm just saying-" Dawnpetal broke off, as a white paw appeared in front of the camera to motion that they were live. "Thanks, Frostfire. Willowstream, we're live!"

Willowstream jumped up. "Well, that was sexy, wasn't it!" She smirked, before turning back to the boxes. "Jayclaw and Cherryseed, Heathwander and Oceanbreeze, Silvertail and Berryseed, shich one of you will be next? I'm proud to announce that it's, drumroll please..." Silence filled the studio. "Silvertail and Berryseed!" She winked at the camera (or the cat behind it) as the floors of the chosen cats disappeared. "Get ready, folks!"

Dawnpetal rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Lemon two:SilverXBerry**

* * *

It was the same old same old. The two cats collapsed in the forest, almost on top of each other.

Silvertail lifted her head. "So. We meet again, my lovely Berryseed." She smirked. "What would you do if I said I had another itch in my core?"

Berryseed pulled himself up. "I s'pose I'd satisfy my itch using yours," He replied, slowly advancing. "Cutie."

Silvertail purred. "That's what I want to hear, babe," she breathed, getting into a hunting position. "And s'pose I do have an itch?"

Berryseed purred back. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he breathed, pressing his muzzle against her core.

Silvertail pulled away. "And what if I've changed my mind?"

Berryseed chuckled. "Well, I have an itch too, if you'd be willing to give that a little scratch."

Silvertail resumed her hunting position. "Please, scratch away."

Berryseed grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, scrambling up as his member hardened. "Why thank you," He murmured, before plunging his barbed member deep into her core.

He started pumping, moving his hips up into the air and then slamming them heavily down against Silvertail's. His barbs were caught slightly on his throbbing walls as he hubgrily stuffed her, hammering into the beautiful she-cat.

Silvertail moaned with pleasure as he swiftly pumped in and out, his member striking repeatedley against her g-spot before yanking it away tantalisingly. She could feel her climax beggining, a golden release hidden somewhere between her throbbing walls and his throbbing member.

Berryseed began to pant sexually as Silvertail buckled under the weight of their bodies crashing together. "Oh, yeah!" He let out a schreech that accompanied the heavy slapping noise that was echoing throughout the forest as his member began to pump hot seed into her tiny core.

Silvertail, too, was beginning to orgasm, her juices mixing with his seed as euphoria was fueled by sexual desire.

And with last two hungry shrieks, the screen was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"And, we're live in three... two... one..."

Dawnpetal gave an unenthusiastic wave as lights flooded the studio.

"I hope you enjoyed the ad break-"

"I certainly did," Purred Willowstream. "Dawnpetal, you didn't tell me you were so good with your tongue."

Dawnpetal flushed slightly. "ANYWAYS our next couple is:"

"Oceanbreeze and Heathwander." Announced Willowstream.

* * *

 **Lemon three:OceanXHeath**

* * *

"Alright," chuckled Heathwander. "I was hoping I could try you out." He licked his lips hungrily.

Oceanbreeze quivered with excitement, her core dripping with juices. "Try me out, Daddy." She breathed. "I'll be your little toy."

Heathwander smirked, his barbed member unsheathed. "Alright!" He cried out again, biting into her scruff and dragging her out of the bushes. He shoved her roughly against the ground, pressing her beneath him, and shoving her face into her core. He moaned sloghtly as the hot juices dripped onto his muzzle, then pulled his face out and grinned at her.

"I'm about to give you a ride you'll never forget." He smirked.

And with that, he plunged straight into her, his member shredding her tight core as he heavily pumped in and out, slamming her heavily into the floor. She was ground slowly into the mud as he mated her, legs spread wide apart.

Just as she was reaching her climax, the tom pulled out. "Come on, my little toy," he grinned. "You didn't really think I would let you climax without proving yourself worthy, did you?" His throbbing member was shoved into her mouth, the barbs scratching her tongue.

Oceanbreeze moaned as his member was shoved into her mouth. Sucking and tugging at it, her tongue massaged it as it was shoved deeper into her mouth until it was deep in her throat.

Heathwander's eyes travelled down her luscious body as his hips grinded against her skull, keeping it trapped in the dirt. His excitement grew as he realised that her body was as good as his, and he started to pump, shoving her erect member further and further into her throat until he was near climax too.

He then dragged his slobber covered member down her body, before shoving it in her core for one, last time, giving them both a final release.

Their juices squirted all over their legs as the screen went black.

* * *

"The next one is Jayclaw and Cherryseed." Intoned Dawnpetal.

"Seriously?" asked Willowstream. "Do you exist SOLELY to rain on my parade?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"It's a wonder you keep your job."

"I think I know why."

Willowstream coughed loudly, and switched the attention back to the camera. "Now-"

But Dawnpetal had already released them into the Synforest.

* * *

 **Lemon four:JayXCherry**

* * *

Jayclaw and Cherryseed slammed into each other, landing with a thump on the floor. Jayclaw moaned, stumbling to his feet. "Isn't there a better way to get us into this place than just... dropping us?"

"N-not on this shitty show. They have sk-skewed priorities, e-especially when it comes to the budget."

Jayclaw blinked at her. "So should I just whip it out or what?"

Cherryseed's face turned pink. "Uh... I, uh..." She mumbled, before slowly nodding and positioning herself like so.

"Nice tailhole." muttered Jayclaw, giving it a little lick. "It would look nicer with my member in it, though. He dragged his tongue over it, lubricating it before positioning himself like so.

Cherryseed wobbled slightly as he shoved roughly into her. A slight moan escaped her as he began to take her, pumping furiously in and out. "Come on, you beautiful warrior," he murmured in her ear. "Let's see how much you can take."

Cherryseed's cries began to fill the forest as he pounded against her, the shy she-cat shuddering under his weight. "Oh, Jayclaw!" She cried. "Harder!"

And so Jayclaw responded as such.

* * *

"The end of yet another delightful episode!" Celebrated Willowstream. She winked at the camera (or the cameracat. it wasn't clear.) "Now, dear viewers, don't forget to rank our cats from top to bottom, just like last time! And-"

Dawnpetal finished her off. "Happy mating!"

* * *

 **Random Fact: if you drink coffee shortly before cumming, your cum will be caffeinated.**

* * *

 **Another terrible chapter over!**

 **Please vote n stuff. Also I would be more than happy to get some constructive criticism, so...**

 **Yeah.**

 **-Citrus**


End file.
